Every Thorn Has Its Rose
by SugaMama09
Summary: Little Naraku is a teacher's worst nightmare & feared amongst all students. But he does have a softer side


Decided it was time for some more fluff! =D It's a beautiful day outside & I'm in a run through a field of wildflowers barefoot & in a summer dress with my hair down kind of mood =]

.

..

...

Little Naraku looked up from his coloring book & saw his classmates walking in clusters, whispering about something & giggling. He shrugged it off, thinking it was about some new TV show or music video since that seemed to be the only thing anyone ever talked about anymore.

His teacher walked in & told the class to quiet down & get out their homework. Being the kind of student he was Naraku kept coloring. He didn't do his homework. He never did since he didn't see the point. He was smarter than all these punk ass kids in this class combined, including the teacher.

"Naraku take out your homework" his teacher reminded him.

"No" Naraku responded without looking up.

The class went silent & he already knew what look his teacher was giving him at the moment. "What do you mean by no, young man? I said get your homework"

"I mean no by no, I won't because I didn't do it. It is beneath me. Homework is required of inferior beings who need to practice a particular subject so that they may understand it. What's the point of doing it if I already understand it?"

His teacher blinked a few times, her face turning red in embarassment & anger. "We are four months into school & you have not done a single bit of homework-"

"Yet I am passing your class with an effortless 100" Naraku interrupted, looking up to give her a bored glare, "To argue with me is futile, Ms. Yung. It only makes you look even more idiotic than you already do"

A blood vessel out of Ms. Yung's forehead swelled & the legiment in her neck grew taunt. "Go to the principle's office!" she shouted, poiting towards the door.

Just as Naraku was standing, a proud smirk on his handsome little face, another classmate came in. Naraku recognized the student as Sesshomaru, a boy who'd been transfered here a little over a month ago. He walked quickly to his seat, his head down & apparently he was crying, if his shuddering body & sniffles weren't anything to go by. Naraku noticed that the boy's hair had been cut short to just above his shoulder. Sesshomaru's hair had been long, reaching the back of knees.

"Go, Naraku!" Ms. Yung growled & walked towards Sesshomaru to speak quietly to him.

Naraku chuckled to himself & walked to the principle's office to receive yet another lecture & a slip to take home to his parents, acknowledging that he was being suspended yet again.

By the time he came out the principle's office it was lunchtime, probably the only part of the day Naraku liked [AN: don't know many kids whose favorite part of the day wasn't lunch lol]. He went to his favorite corner of the cafeteria with his lunch & sat, watching all the annoying little humans prattle away about nothing in particular.

They were truly disgusting beings; greedy, selfish, violent & yet still had the nerve to be arrogant even though most did not even compare to a demon's beauty & honor. Naraku didn't hate all humans; what moron hated a whole race when they did not even know every single person of that race?

Thoughts interrupted by a sudden roar of laughter Naraku looked to his right to see a table of kids a little older than him (by human age anyway) completely succumbed in laughter. Naraku didn't think anything of it; they were probably laughing at something that was not even funny, until he looked to the table behind the table of laughing kids.

Sesshomaru was sitting alone, his head down & shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Again. Crimson eyes darting back & forth, Naaraku came to the conclusion that the kids were laughing at Sesshomaru. Personally Naraku didn't see anything particularly funny about Sesshomaru: he was very beautiful & smart though very quiet. He never gave anyone problems.

The kumo stood, threw his uneaten food away & walked over to the table of still laughing kids. He sat & earned some strange looks & a few more snickers but ignored it.

"May I inquire what exactly is so funny?" he asked calmly.

A boy near the end of the table snickered. "This bitch speaking like he's better than somebody. Bitch you ain't nothing, shut your ass up"

The table erupted into laughter again but fell completely silent when Naraku was suddenly behind the boy, claws wrapped around the boy's throat. "I'll have you know that I do think I am better than you. You & the rest of these maggots are nothing but a parasite; a disgusting bug that leeches off the pain & fear from others because you know you'd be nothing if no one was afraid of you. I would be very glad to show you how I would shut someone's ass up, if you'd like me to demonstrate on you?"

The boy shook his head quickly, panting. "N-naw man I'm good"

Naraku smiled maliciously. "That's what I thought. I'd feel no regret taking yet another human life; you are nothing but an insect, an insignificant little shit to me though it would be very satisfying to snap your neck & possibly dp the same to everyone at the table so I guess I couldn't call you insignificant"

"I wish you would snap my neck, bitch, you ain't gunna do shit"

Naraku looked up at the girl who'd said it, smiling as she shrank back into her seat & in a millisecond had her hair fisted in one hand, her chin held by the other. "You don't think I'd snap your neck, dear child?" Naraku cooed. The girl swallowed noisily, staring up at him with huge eyes.

Naraku tensed & jerked the girl's head slightly & everyone at the table cried out. He chuckled. "I have killed many humans & demons alike, your blood will just be another drop in my wineglass"

He picked up her arm & broke it with one hand, causing her to screech & everyone at the table scattered, leaving her there.

'Pathetic' Naraku thought.

The spider demon walked over to Sesshomaru & sat down beside him. The inu-youkai stared at him with big, beautifully golden eyes, drying tears streaking his pretty face.

"Why do cry, pretty one?" Naraku asked, wiping a few tears with his thumb.

Sesshomaru looked down. "My mom cut my hair. I didn't want it to be cut. Now all the kids are making fun of me, saying I look like a wanna-be dike"

Naraku's blood boiled hearing that but he took a deep breath & let it out slowly. "They're only jealous of your beauty"

Sesshomaru gave him a look that said, 'Yeah right' but he smiled very slightly, his eyes falling to his hands. Naraku had never seen Sesshomaru this close; the youkai was stunningly beautiful for a man. He couldn't fathom how gorgeous he'd be as an adult.

"Were they laughing at you?" the kumo inquired.

Sesshomaru's face fell & he nodded slowly. "They said I was sitting alone because no one wanted to be caught sitting with a loser like me. That hurt a lot"

Being a child & not being an emotional being Naraku was confused. "You are hurt?"

"Well yeah, that was a hurtful thing to say"

Naraku blinked a few times, staring at him. "Uh..where does it hurt?"

The inu-youkai frowned & slowly patted his chest, above his heart. "Here. It hurts here"

Naraku put his hand on the spot but felt no swelling, no bleeding. Just a beating heart. Frowning he slowly undid Sesshomaru's top three buttons & exposed the little chest, again finding nothing.

"I see nothing" the little kumo stated, giving Sesshomaru a strange look.

The demon looked down at his chest & sure enough there were no bruises or anything there. Strange, it almost felt like someone had stabbed him through the heart, surely that would've left a little damage. Before he knew what was going on Naraku leaned forward & slowly kissed the place above Sesshomaru's heart, leaving the little youkai quite stunned.

"Better?" Naraku asked, eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Uh...yeah, sort of. Why did you kiss it?"

"I witnessed some human child hurting himself & the mother kissed it, magically healing the child. I figured since your mom isn't here...maybe I could..make you feel a little better" Naraku whispered, struggling not to blush.

Sesshomaru gave him a big smile & hugged him tightly. "Thank you"

"Uh...err..." for the first time in his life Naraku was being shown affection & appreciation & he had no idea whatsoever what to do.

Sesshomaru leaned back & hesistantly kissed him on the mouth causing the spider demon's jaw to drop.

He shrugged one shoulder, his eyes falling. "Just another way of saying thank you"

Naraku smirked & held that beautiful face between his hands. The youkai looked at him warily before the kumo leaned in & rested his lips on the other boy's, enjoying the feeling. His lips were so soft & he smelled so good.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes huge, when they pulled away from each other.

"My way of saying you're welcome" Naraku said as if it was obvious & smiled.

.

..

...

Something that came to mind randomly. Ja nae x3


End file.
